


lazy morning

by amy_star



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: a fraction of a moment in time





	lazy morning

Dust motes swirled in the golden light filtering through the shades, mostly drawn against the sweltering Vegas heat; the world narrowed to the lips on his, familiar yet still capable of making his heart jackhammer in his throat. After all the years, the things they’d been through, it was still somewhat mind-blowing that they’d ended up here, together. _I love you,_ he thought, feeling that love echoed back; something he never wanted to take for granted. Fingers involuntarily tightened on Seth’s trim waist, leaning ever so slightly into the callused hand cupping his jaw as the kiss stretched into eternity.


End file.
